


What Begins, Will Always End

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: "i dont know what to feel after this" is what youre supposed to feel, F/F, i didnt have any genre for this so just read it for pleasure, im freaking tired, or whatever you have in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: "And so the sailor dropped to her knees, heart broken."





	What Begins, Will Always End

_“I can’t.”_

 

This was a mistake.

Someone should’ve told her that going out all alone in an almost electricity-ridden city would’ve backfired sooner or later. Darkness has been cast upon the nearly deserted city of Numazu. A short glance to her wristwatch told her that it was 1900 hours already.

“What the…..them zombies will appear soon….” She grumbled under her breathe. She tried her best not to panic, she has to get used to this lifestyle after all. She has to get used to putting her life on the life every time she needed to go out and hunt for resources. She promised her mom that she will see the end of this epidemic. She promised herself that she’ll see the light again.

Two people from her group has died. They died because of well, zombies. It was quite scary. Seeing your closest friends get slowly turned into the same things you all swore to keep on killing until this nightmare is over was downright terrifying. The grief wasn’t the best either. Everyone took it differently and they had to stop their operations for a few days to mourn. But it’s impossible to be over the mourning process in a few days. They all knew that but they wouldn’t last long mourning over what they lost. After all, time doesn’t wait for anyone.

Why was _she_ assigned to go and hunt, most importantly, why _alone_? It’s something she doesn’t know why.

Holding a grudge against her friends who told her to hunt by herself, she continued anyways. She was one of the youngest in the group. One of the most unexperienced, one of the most naïve. Why?

“My bad luck will seriously become a pain sooner or later…” She sighed, wondering if her two classmates were doing fine without her. “Please let them be safe, all of them.”

After all, she lost two close friends already. She can’t afford to lose anymore.

….

….

….

….

…

The next thing she knew was the explosion of a place she already called home.

…

…

…

…

The gunshots…..

Wait, gunshots?

Despite her objective, she ran towards the flaming building. Adrenaline taking over her building exhaustion. Zombies were attracted to the sound, she knew this, so she readied her weapon and started to shoot at anything that was similar to a zombie. She was still wary though, she didn’t want to shoot anyone that didn’t need a painful hit to the head.

“Guys?” Zombies are attracted to sound. Her voice was being obnoxiously loud. But all she cared was the welfare of her second family. “Guys!”

She tried her best to stay calm. She tried her best to keep her sanity in check. It was the least she could do as she went around the building. The screams that sounded so full of fear and pain hit hard in her. Worry was accumulating, and she couldn’t handle it any longer.

“STAY AWAY FROM THEM!” She screamed, hearing the gunshots slowly come to a stop. She let out a sigh of relief and now started to worry for her own welfare. If the people who were shooting suddenly stopped, they must be searching for her—the unnecessary victim.

What she expected was people threatening her to stay back for if she does, they’ll kill their hostages. What she didn’t expect was the panicked footsteps slowly fading away.

But all she saw was someone running towards her with a sadistic grin.

…

…

Black.

…

…

Darkness.

…

…

…

Blink. Breathe. Cough. Blink. Look around. Breathe. Sit up. Cough.

“STAY AWAY FROM THEM!” There was so much fear in her voice that it was actually surprising to see their attackers run away. Yet they didn’t see one go into the opposite direction.

They ran towards her voice, desperately wanting to see her okay.

Through the burnt debris they ran. With one of them desperately holding to their little sister to protect her from any danger. They couldn’t afford to die, not now, not later, never.

But all they saw was a dying body, which, according to the healer, is too hurt to be healed.

…

“What.” The sailor glared at the book-lover. Her blue eyes once filled with the determination to see the end of their battle turned into ones that lacked any reason to fight at all. It was like all her hope was lost. “No.”

She held the healer’s shoulders tightly, tears clearly evident forming at the corner of her eyes. Begging, “please tell me you can save her.”

                     But everything that begins, will always end.

                                               And so the sailor dropped to her knees, heart broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY don't know what to feel after writing this.
> 
> EDIT: Just in case anyone was wondering, this isn't compliant to the main story. This is a 'what-if' situation and me experimenting with their powers (which as obviously seen, changed in the main story).


End file.
